


You don't have to stay

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [10]
Category: Finnish Music RPF, Formula 1 RPF, The Rasmus
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, old works, written in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 13teen has a mission but it proves hard to get anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to stay

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr meme requested Dialogue lines for use and piratemelon gave me this: "You don't have to stay." 13/Jonne. It's my birthday after all. ;)
> 
> Before we get into it, this is your late birthday gift and for everyone else who reads. This is a special thing between me and piratemelon including a F1 addicted little piece of shit as well as some drivers and some implied Simi too. (P.S. I know that WRC is something different to what I wrote but had to shift it for the story, so please keep calm and do not hate me for it.)
> 
> A birthday crossover for my dearest wifey :* Onneeponnee kulta <3

It was a weekend and Jonne watched 13teen sneaking out from the hotel covers. They had gone up to Lapland 2 days ago to get some time to rest but it didn’t really feel like resting at all. Jonne sure had a lot of time to himself without enduring late shifts at the hospitals ER but Lauri never seemed to rest. Jonne couldn’t shake the feeling that their vacation was just a cover up excuse for another mission from the agency, since Lauri was constantly on watch out mode, sometimes gone for hours and never without a gun in reach of his hand and a knife around his ankle. Except for the fact when he was wearing even more weapons than the ones mentioned earlier.

The 9mm Glock was resting under his lovers armpit making itself at home and Jonne couldn’t help but flinch every time he saw it.

Lauri glanced back knowing fully well that Jonne wasn’t sleeping but decided to not give away his knowledge or say anything as he slipped on his leather jacket and went off to the Ralley track near by. He had come up north for a reason. He needed informations and he was supposed to get them this weekend with a show run of the WRC Ralley taking place, not far away from their hotel, featuring his desired target who was participating in the Citroën DS3 WRC.

The car in the hands of an old Finnish instructor who gave directions but wasn’t 13teens interest at all and driven by nobody else then the glorious former Formula 1 champion of 2007 everybody called the Iceman, better known as Kimi Räikkönen.

Heinonen hadn’t said much about why the guy was any use or in the eye of the agency in the first place but 13teen didn’t care either. He had a job to do. Zipping up his warm hoodie and pushing the brim of his hat further down his forehead he checked the grip in his gloves one last time before joining the masses of people piled at the race track down the street like wolves waiting for their prey. He could have easily gotten himself one of those area passes and sneak in but that was no fun at all.

Maybe a part of him was as sadistic as Otto even though he didn’t torture his victims, playing mind games and making them insecure was rather satisfying.

He did sneak in earlier already, seeing the driver asleep in his motor home curled up against a blonde guy he googled as Sebastian Vettel, some Formula 1 racing driver. If 13teen had to count on it he would bet and shot himself another hole that famous Räikkönen was gay and dating the German.

One of the informations Heinonen might put to good use if he had a chance for it because every fibre in his body was screaming for a good kill.

He didn’t know why, Kimi wasn’t a real danger, just doing his job obviously but there was something to his general attitude screaming to get a bullet pierced in place between his eyebrows.

13teen checked his watch, it would only be a matter of minutes before he would observe the show run taking place. He was bored out of his mind. Racing wasn’t one of his hobbies except if he sat behind the steering wheel. It didn’t take long for the event to start, engines roaring, people cheering, snow splashing up from the tyres as the cars run past. The Iceman’s car was just drifting through the corner before it was past him in a bat of an eyelash. That guy obviously was good in handling cars that was for certain. The people went bollocks around him and for a second he was tempted to kill them all in one big move, splashing blood everywhere, He hated to be pushed around, clinging tighter to his gun, fingers itching to pull it out and put it to use, but this place was way too public with cameras all around.

13teen left the barrier and went down to the press pen listening out for the interviews given after the driver had made his run. He saw him approaching guided by several people and surrounded by friends.

Still no use for the gun. The answers about speed limit, regulations and other stuff weren’t thrilling for 13teen nor necessary. What he was aiming for was a possibility to talk and maybe some tickling with the edge of his knife down the racing suit piercing a bit of skin inbetween the Q&A.

Right after the interviews the group around Kimi made their way back to the set up garages, the Finn giving his car a gentle pat. He obviously had done well if the graphics on the screens were anything to go by. 5 hours had past with Jonne waiting and 13teen scowled in the already setting darkness. He hadn’t made a move and he hadn’t had a chance yet either. He wanted to scream abuse, he dreaded a fight, some punch or whatever release of tension he could get. He wanted to hear the crashing of bones, whimperings of defeat before information would be traded. He was hoping the man would put up a fuss as he followed him to his hotel. The mass of people finally decreasing until the Finn and the German were the only ones left, stopping in front of the hotel lobby, still outside in the snow fall. To 13teens horror it was the same hotel he and Jonne had checked in earlier. This day was getting from shit to worse but it must have been obvious since it was the closest to the race track.

„What a twat!“ Lauri hissed as he watched them making out with each other, lips fussed together, tongues meeting, hair pulling. It seemed as if the younger boy was about to claw his way inside the Ralley driver.

„I swear if they are ever going to part I might kill the blonde puppy just for the fucking fun of it!” he growled. His job description didn’t cover up that bit of him pressed against a wall in a dark alley way doomed to watch some guys exchanging sloppy kisses and ass gripping hands. Probably even exchanging some fucking corny cheesy chat up lines in the process about who would sub the night or when to sneak in for a secret wank out of everybody elses notice.

The anger was fuel to the hot feeling in 13teens gut. He wanted this mission to be already over. Finally the pair seemed to had come to a conclusion since Vettel gave Räikkönen a pat on his ass before toddling off into the hotel, leaving the Finn exposed and alone in the moon light of the abandoned looking street.

13teen approached silently his hand already feeling the cold metal pressing into the palm of his hand ready to retriever the Glock in case he needed to, one arm outstretched about to get a hold onto the other man as a noise breaking squeal made him stop dead in his tracks and spin around.

„L…“ 13teens hand came down fast covering the young boys mouth to prevent him from ripping his cover apart by spilling out his name as he dragged him back into the alley, Hopefully Räikkönen hadn’t recognized him fast enough to see anything else then his back as he left the scene almost tempted to throw the kid against the cold wall that had given him cover a few minutes before he had moved in for the final pull but restraining himself, his grip only slightly tighter as he kneeled down to eye level, locking eyes and recognizing the boy in an instant. Aki’s big blue eyes were staring back at him in astonishment.

“What the fuck are you fucking doing here?!” Lauri hissed before slowly taking his hand away that had shut the boy up just a few seconds ago. Still pale and with eyes as big as plates he was staring back at him.

“I was watching Kimi.” Aki answered softly, proud for his idol obvious in his childish voice, before discovering his self esteem again.

“The iceman is my favorite driver and I wanted to meet him since forever.” Aki blurt out stubbornly. 13teen huffed a sigh hoping no one elses attention had been attracted to them, Kimi obvious to the voice had left already. Lauri had heard him walk away quickly, probably back to his motor home not keen on bumping into any more crazy fans then necessary.

“You never said you like ralleying and from the look of things you even know him.” the young boy started to accuse Lauri angrily and suddenly pulled out of the cloud as an assasin Lauri realized how annoyed he had been at the boy in front of him, whenever they meet back up when he was still working in the trees. Back in the normal days after his first service for the agency. Today was really pushing his limits and Lauri was so frustrated he couldn’t listen to Aki rambling on about Formula 1 and cars and Vettel, throwing more names in his direction.

“He’s even better than Bottas or Jenson and you know I’ve seen him with Vettel they are best buddies not like Mark and Seb had been left along Lewis and Nico so of course I came up here to check how the Iceman is handling the ice and the car. I want him back into Ferraris seat so bad you have no fucking idea you selfish ass. It took all my cash to get so far and because of you I can’t…” Aki was shouting by now, angry tears of pure frustration about the missed out opportunity spilling from his eyes. Lauri quickly covered up his mouth again, sending a look around the area frowning into the settling night.

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERSISTENT LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!” Lauri hissed louder then he actually wanted, restraining every fibre in his body from pulling out the gun and shoving it into Aki’s face to underline the clear threat his voice carried over with an icy note to the edge. This kid had just fucked up his job and last opportunitie of the day.

Their gazes locked back again and Lauri boring his into the younger boys as footsteps echoed around behind them.

13teens head snapped around in alarm as Jonne’s soft voice came over to them.

“Lauri, behave yourself. Stop threatening the poor kid!” Lauri complied instantly and let go of Aki who was now crying tears of fear and rushed forward to hide behind Jonne’s legs.

Inside 13teen was raging bloody murder.

“He just fucked it up for fucks sake!” Lauri bit back. “You don’t have to stay watching me deal with him!” Lauri hissed getting a cold glare back from his lover.

“Are you freaky fucking serious? You were looking after him when he was just 5, you are not going to do anything to him just because you have a bad day.” Jonne stressed the last word, avoiding to admit the actual task at hand. “It sure wasn’t the best moment but neither of you knew the other was around. So let the kid be excited about his favorite driver and let him go.” Lauri knew he had no other choice and that Jonne was right after all. Heinonen would give him not only one talk for real if he had carried out what was on his mind without Jonne’s interuption.

“Having a fucking bad day even worse than having the shits.” Lauri admited defeat addressing the kid who had stopped crying and gave him a short nod.

The Danger had slipped from the cold winter air and Aki still the innocent boy that he was knew Lauri meant no harm. He probably had just pissed him off n the wrong moment.

“Right.” Jonne smiled and tugged at Aki’s arm. You better get back to your parents. I bet they are already locking out for you. No more sneaking behind famous racing drivers and old friends, eh.” Jonne laughed, patting Aki’s toussled hair and waving him off, before dragging Lauri into the hotel.

 

**the end**


End file.
